A Girl, a Ghost, and a Spider
by GravityEmblem
Summary: Surviving on a strange island is easier when working together, as Wendy and Webber find out. The only question is whether they can endure harsh weather, monstrous beasts, and mental deterioration to escape back to society.


Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Starve, any of the characters in it, nor any of the items in it, nor any headcanons I use, either.

...

Wendy awoke with a start, her memories fuzzy. Where was she? How did she get there? Despite her aching legs, she mustered up enough strength to stand up and scan her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a grassy area (with a few scattered trees and bushes), which reached as far as she could see to the East and West; to the South lay a large grassland filled with clumps of tall grass and bunny holes. In the North was only ocean. On the ground below her, next to a small glass vial, a message was inscribed in the dirt.

 _Step 1: Collect four ounces of your blood, and four ounces of the blood of another creature._

 _Step 2: Spread the blood in a star shape and place your flower in the center._

 _Step 3: Chant the name of the one you are trying to bring back three times, then say "Return to me!"_

 _P.S. It's getting pretty late. You'll want to get some food before night falls._

 _~Maxwell_

 _Of course..._ Wendy thought, clutching her head. It was all coming back to her. She and her father had received a visit from her Uncle William, which neither of them questioned, despite his strange lack of contact over the last few years. They were both just happy to see him-happy being a comparative term in Wendy's case. Will had pulled her aside, confided that he had found a way to bring back Abigail, but he would need her permission first. She had wholeheartedly given it, and then...she wasn't sure. She did know, however, that the instructions on the ground were to the ritual which could resurrect her sister. Admittedly, some of the steps seemed a little...demonic to her, but she was willing to do whatever it took to see Abigail again, just once.

That could wait for now; her current problem was finding a way to survive. She'd definitely need fire, for warmth and light, and something to eat. Luckily, there were sticks and dry grass nearby for the first issue, and some berry bushes for the second.

 _If I want to be able to sustain my fire for a whole night,_ Wendy thought. _I'll need some logs, and I'll need to cut down a tree to get them, which I'll need an axe for, which I'll need flint and a stick to make...survival is rather complicated._

After about 15 minutes of searching, she crossed upon some sufficiently sharp flint, which she tied to a stick with the twine she had in her pocket. Afterwards, she spotted the thinnest tree on the area and painstakingly swung at it until it fell. Even then, it took her half an hour.

After another 30 minutes, she had split the fallen evergreen into three separate logs, for use in her fire. She also picked up some of its pinecones, in case she set up a permanent residence somewhere far from any trees.

After some traveling and gathering, she reached the western edge of the grassy area, which connected to a more rocky one. She figured that mining the many boulders in that section of the island might be beneficial, but she would need a pickaxe. She walked over to a piece of flint and bent down to pick it up, but as she raised her head she heard a high-pitched shriek and glimpsed some black fur sticking out from a nearby boulder.

"Reveal yourself!" she demanded, cautiously holding her axe as she inched closer.

"No..." the whatever-it-was spoke in a high-pitched, gravelly voice. It sounded not unlike a small child trying to speak while gargling steel links. "You don't want to see me. I'm a monster..."

"I've likely seen and imagined worse. Please, come out from behind there," Wendy pleaded. After a few moments, a trembling face peeked out over the rock. It had eight, bright red eyes, with not a hint of maliciousness in them; pointed teeth, four thin legs sticking out from the sides and back, and it was covered in fuzzy black fur. While she could understand why some might be afraid of him, she wasn't the slightest bit frightened. In fact, quite the opposite.

"Oh, you're not scary," she said with a small chuckle. She hadn't chuckled in years. "In fact, you're kind of cute." His worried expression eased at her comment, and he even started to smile a little.

"Wow...th-thanks," he managed to say. "Um...I'm Webber. Webster, really. But I like Webber better."

"My name's Wendy," Wendy said, offering a hand to her fellow survivor. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said as she helped him up. "So...we should probably start thinking about trying to survive the night."

"Yes, I've been working on that. I made an axe and chopped down a tree to get some logs for a fire. I also have some dry grass that can help keep it going. Oh, and I was about to make a pickaxe to mine some of these boulders."

"Hmmm...we still need some food. Tell you what; we can make the pickaxe, then I'll take it and the axe and start gathering rocks and wood-I'm a bit stronger than your average 10-year-old, after all-and you can work on finding some food. When night comes, we can make a fire, cook and eat the food, and then you can sleep while I keep watch and make sure the fire keeps going."

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"Not nearly as much. I'll nap in the morning; that should do it."

"Alright, then," Wendy said with a nod. "We'll meet up at a spot a ways East from here. It's right on the border of a grassy area and a prairie." Both of them set off to do their respective jobs.

...

In a few hours, Webber returned with an armful of wood and rocks to find Wendy sitting next to a small (unlit) campfire, weaving...something out of dry grass.

"What's that?"

"It's a trap. Just balance one end on a stick, preferrably right above a rabbit hole, and we should be able to catch and eat them." she explained. "I...hope that's not objectionable to you."

"Nah, I'm used to hunting. My father would takes me hunting now and then, before...well, this happened. After that, I spent most of my time out in the woods hunting for food."

Wendy nodded, finished up weaving her trap, which she handed to Webber. As stood he set it over a nearby rabbit hole, she lit the campfire and added in some dry grass as fuel. They both kneeled by the fire, doing nothing but stare at it for a few minutes. Eventually, Webber decided to make conversation.

"So, how'd you end up here?"

"My Uncle Will stopped by...he said that he had found a way to bring back my twin sister, but I'd have to agree to it. I did, of course, and he brought me to this...island, right next to some instructions on how to do it."

"Ahh...that's pretty close to my story. A man-probably your uncle-offered to take me to a place where people wouldn't think of me as a horrible monster...since you're the only one I've met so far, I suppose he wasn't lying."

Wendy nodded forlornly. "I suppose I'd better try to sleep," she said, lying down. As Webber stood guard, she drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring them...


End file.
